Hidden Secrets
by xXxKawaiiUnicorn13xXx
Summary: There is a young troll who guards a terrible, life-threatening secret, even from her closest companions. OC/CA
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi everyone! Okay so this is my first fanfic so I hope it's not too bad. o.O I'm introducing my new fantroll named Sakura in this one (I know people don't like trolls with Japanese names but I just couldn't help myself, hehehe. Also this story takes place before the trolls play sgrub soooo yeah keep that in mind. Anyways, I hope you all like it! :3

* * *

><p>It was a regular afternoon in Alternia as Sakura Miyake, a young troll of 6 sweeps, walked out of her hive and put on her sunglasses so she wouldn't get blinded by the bright sun.<p>

"Bye Sakura!" it was her panda lusus named Katara. She was raised by her panda lusus and her other lusus, a 9 tailed fox named Ichigo. Normally trolls don't have 2 of them, but Sakura was a special case.

Today, she was going to go to the beach. it was the last day of summer on Alternia and she hadn't been there all year. She started walking when all of a sudden she heard a voice behind her. It was her moirail Nepeta!

"Hi NepetA!" she called to the little catgirl troll as she ran towards her.

":33 Hi Sakura! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the beacH. Wanna come with mE?"

":33 No that's okay. I'm going to go see Equius. Bye!" Nepeta started walking away.

When Sakura got to the beach she took off her shoes and changed into her bathing suit. It was a brand new cute white bikini. She loved it because she loved the color white. She couldn't tell people about it, but she actually had white blood. It was really rare. She was the only one who had it, and because of that she had to hide her blood 's also why she had 2 lusus's, because she needed protection to keep her blood color hidden.

Sakura went over by the water and started making a sandcastle. She looked up at the wasn't bright anymore, and it looked like it was going to rain. She gathered up all her things when suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"wwhere are you goin landdwweller"

She looked over by the water and saw a hipster looking troll with fins on the side of his face. He was a seadweller named Eridan. She had heard about him from her friend Terezi before.

"None of your businesS!" she yelled at him.

"wwhatevver. wwhy don't you just go awway"

"Make mE!"

"okay i wwill"

He started walking towards her. She pulled out her trusty katana that she kept in her beach bag and pointed it at him.

"Don't come any closeR!"

"okay okay i wwont." he sounded afraid.

She put her sword away and started to walk away.

"wwhats your name anywway" he called after her.

"Why do you want to knoW?" she asked.

"because i just do okay"

"My name is Sakura. What's yours?"

"im eridan ampora"

"That's a stupid namE." she was trying to be mean on purpose because she was normally very nice and sweet to everyone.

"wwhatevver"

She turned around and started to walk home. She was almost there when she saw her brother Gamzee.

"Hey GamzeE!" she called.

"hEy SiS. wHaTs Up?"

"Not much. Just heading homE."

She didn't know why she didn't have the same blood color as her brother. All she knew was he had purple blood, and hers was a pure, shining white.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! :D I just had to add Gamzee, he is just so great<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

To the reviewer who asked if this was a troll yes this is my fantroll okay? :3

Okay so here is the next chapter, hope you like it! ^u^ this one is kind of short. Sorry!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sakura woke up in her bedroom. She walked over to the mirror and brushed her shiny black hair. Her hair was actually white like her blood, but she dyed it black so no one would find out about it. her hair also had blue steaks in it and pink tips. She put on her black shirt with her symbol on it, which was the Japanese symbol for love. It was colored purple like her brother's so people would think she had purple blood, instead of white. She put on a black mini skirt and leggings with pink shoes and walked out the door.<p>

Today she was going to hang out with her moirail, Nepeta. She was really excited about this because she never got to see her. She only talked to her online. So she put her sunglasses on again and left.

She walked in to Nepeta's cave a little wile later.

"Hi NepetA!" she said.

":33 hi sakura!"

"What's uP?" sakura asked.

":33 not much! hey i have to talk to you about something"

"Okay surE. What is iT?"

":33 well, i know youve been hiding your blood color from me!" she said excitedly.

"WhaT! No I haven'T!" Sakura yelled.

":33 i know you have white blood! gamzee told me."

Sakura was mad at her brother. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her blood color!

":33 its okay, im not mad at you" Nepeta said.

"You're noT?"

":33 nope! i know you did it to protect yourself."

Sakura was relieved. she had the best moirail ever!

"Thanks NepetA." she said.


End file.
